Opposites Attract
by gglver123
Summary: Almost the exact opposite of the show, but still alike it in some ways. Better summary inside. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Chapters may be short, but updates come often! I don't own anything other than my ideas!
1. Coffee Meetings

**AN: This story's going to be extremely AU, so, if you don't like it, don't read it.  
**

**The idea of this story came to me as I was listening to the Backstreet boys (I was going through this faze where I listened to A LOT of 90's music). Then, I heard 3 other songs that followed the theme. So I decided to write it….finally.**

**It's almost the exact opposite of the show. Rory is the rich, society girl. She still reads a lot. Logan is the bookworm-y boy. He's still friends with Collin and Finn, and they're always trying to get him to part, kind of how Steph does to Rory. Rory is still as close to Lorelai as she is on the show. Logan is not close to his parents, because they want him to marry a rich girl. They're in their first year at Yale, and they're the same age. That's about it, so tell me if I need to add anything. **

**This is just like a prologue. More to come…hopefully soon**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I COMBINED THE FIRST 2 CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PS: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. IF YOU DON'T I'M HOLDING THE NIXT CHAPTER HOSTAGE. ******

**-------------------------------**

**Opposites Attract**

Rory laid on her bed, in her dorm room talking with her mom on the phone.

"Mom, yes I know, I can't come home this weekend! I have to go to Grandma and Grandpa's for the Yale Alumni party."

"Cant you get out of it???"

"I already told Grandma yes. And anyways, there's an open bar! You know that Grandpa has exquisite taste in Alcohol"

"True. Fine. You think they'll be any hott guys?"

"Of course. It's probably just another Male Yale Party to auction me off to the highest bidder. Oh well. Society boys are good for one thing, and you know what that is."

"Fine, go have fun with the hundreds of boys willing to become your boy-toys"

"Oh, don't worry. I'll have fun. Bye, love ya!" and without Rory hung up the phone. Oh ya, she was planning for some serious action Saturday night.

Later that afternoon

Rory stood in the line waiting for coffee_. What's taking so long? I have to go to Grandma's in 3 hours, and it takes me 30 minutes to get there. And heaven forbid she makes me get there an hour before. I won't be able to survive without coffee. _A voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Ma'am, are you going to get something or just stand there. You're my last customer, and I have to get some studying done before a party my friends are going to."

Rory awakened out of her reverie, and into the prettiest pair of chocolate brown eyes she'd ever seen. "Oh, s-s-sorry." She stuttered. "Yes, I would like a….. Large Carmel Macchiato, with extra whipped cream, a large mocha, with an extra shot, and….hmmmm, and a latte."

"You going to drink all of that yourself?"

"You should see my mom. I drink half of what she drinks."

"Wow. I can't even imagine that. You look familiar. Have I seen you before?" He flirted.

"I don't know we'll have to figure that out, won't we….?." She said, in a quick response.

"Logan. Logan Huntzburger. I didn't catch your name."

"Rory. Rory Gilmore. Yes, as in Gilmore insurance. It's my grandfather's business."

"Ahh. That's why the name sounds familiar. Your total's 8.64"

"Bye," She said as she paid and walked off with her coffee. She added a little sexy sway to her hips as she walked off.

A few minutes later, Logan is at Collin and Finn's dorm. Collin and Finn are trying to convince Logan to come to the Gilmore's Yale Alumni Party.

"Guys I can't go. You know I have to get a 3.75 GPA, to keep my scholarship. If I loose my scholarship, I get kicked out of Yale. To keep my 3.8, I have to get an A on the International relations test. And to do that I have to study," Logan whined.

"It's 4 days away. You have plenty of time to study. Just come out with us." Collin reasoned.

"Fine, I'll go. Whose house is it at again?"

"The party's at the Gilmore's. Richard has exquisite taste in scotch, if I remember right." Finn said.

"Yes he does. Logan, do you need to borrow a jacket?"

"Ya, can I also borrow some underwear? I'm too poor." Logan deadpanned.

"I was just asking. Don't have to get so defensive!" Collin said.

"Okay, whatever. Where is it, and what time do I have to be there?"

"I'll text you the address later. Be there at 7:30. Sharp."

"And wear some cologne," Added Finn.

Logan scowled as he exited the dorm. It was going to be a fun night.

**AN: Next chapter will be Rory getting dressed, and the first half of the party….READ AND REVIEW….PLEASE!!!**

Read and Review yall!!!!


	2. The Party

**AN: Thanks to all who reviewed. All the chapters won't be that short. That was just the beginning. This chapter is longer. I'll also try to update often. The chapters won't be extremely long, but I'll **_**try **_**to update often. **_**Try**_** being the key word.**

**Now onto the story :)**

**P.S. Stuff in italics is their thoughts**

_Rory's POV_

_What to wear. Hmmmm. I can either wear the shiny blue one, or the sexy black one._

"Steff! Get your tiny little ass in here. I need your help choosing a dress for the party tonight at my grandparent's house."

"Fine, alright. What do you want?" Steff asked as Rory laid out her two dress choices on the bed.

"Which should I choose?"

"OOO. Wear the shiny blue one. Oh, and wear the necklace that has the baby blue pearl in the middle surrounded by the little diamonds. It's uber pretty.

"Thanks girlie. You can go back to whatever you were doing."

Rory changed and made her way over to the Gilmore manor.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_Logan's POV_

_Why did I let Finn and Collin drag me here? Oh, right. They wanted more company. At least mother will be happy, that I'm socializing with the rich people. _

"Logan. We're just about to form a sub party. Can you get some scotch from the bar? Just make sure no one is looking. We got caught by Emily last time, and I'm sure they're keeping an eye out," Collin told him as he walked by, with an armful of girls giggling and trailing behind him.

"Okay," Logan replied as Colin walked off.

Logan looked around as he approached the bar. No one appeared to be looking, so he ducked behind the counter top. Searching to stock of alcohol, he took 4 bottles of old looking scotch, and stuffed then in his suit jacket. As he came out of his hiding spot, a woman at the top of the stairs announced that the guest of honor was being introduced. He looked up to the top of the stairs to see a girl walking boldly out of a room. She was beautiful. Her chestnut brown hair was curled, and left down. She had the biggest blue eyes he had ever seen, and white porcelain skin. She looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place where he had seen her before. She walked out of the room, and began to walk gracefully down the grand staircase. Once at the bottom, her grandmother whisked her away to do god knows what.

_Oh well. I doubt I'll ever meet her. I'm not high society. _

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rory's POV

_Why_? That was the only thought that ran through Rory's head. _Why did Grandma do this? _Rory stood with a bunch of boys, who wouldn't even notice if she disappeared into thin air.

"Look, you can go A.M.G. but you're still going stock Mercedes."

"Okay, are you seriously knocking 493 horses at 6100 rpm's?

Coming out of a 5.5 liter, 24 valve V-8?"

"Okay, well, let's say you go with the SL-55."

Rory was starting to get annoyed by all the car talk, and decided to call her mother.

"Um, I'm sorry boys. Would you all excuse me for just a-"Rory started, but was cut off by one of the boys.

"Yeah, sure. So the SL-55. Look, at least go aftermarket on its

ass."

As she walked towards the bar, a boy came up to her.

"Oh, hey Robert. Oh My God. I hate my grandmother. Seriously. It's not like any of these boys actually want to be here."

"Well, I'm here for your troubles. Colin has formed a sub party in the pool house."

"Thank god. I'll be there in a second."

Rory made her way to the bar, and was about to order a drink, but was interrupted by her grandmother.

"Seriously Rory. You shouldn't be drinking. Especially here. Did Lorelai not teach you any manners? Honestly, it's as if you grew up in a barn. What if you have too many drinks? Think of what it will look like to all of the people here." The elder Gilmore ranted.

"Grandma. One drink. That's all I've had. Oh, I was meaning to ask you. Have you seen my first edition Pride and Prejudice? I can't find it and I know I had it last here.

"You might want to check the pool house."

"Thanks. I think I'm going to leave soon, so I didn't want to forget it here again. Bye"

"Okay darling. Make sure you say bye before you leave."

**Pool House**

"Rory, love. What took you so long" Finn slurred.

"I had to find my grandma, and make some excuse up to come to the pool house. I'm bored. Let's play a game. How about a classic game of hmmm….Truth or Dare. Who's in?"

"That sounds enticing. A classic game of truth or dare with Rory Gilmore. I'm in." Finn hollered.

'Me too' could be heard from various people. At that moment Logan entered.

"Logan! What took you so long? We're just about to play a game of truth or dare. You in?" Collin asked.

"Sure. That Emily woman has eyes like a hawk. She was staring at the bar the whole time!"

"That's my grandmother you're talking about mister!" Rory bellowed, in between sips of a beer.

**Logan's POV**

_Oh. My. God. That's her. Coffee girl. That's why the name Gilmore sounded so familiar. She's so beautiful!_

**(AN: Since there's mainly going to be dialogue, it's going to be like a script)**

Rory: Hmmm…I choose Finn. Truth or dare?

Finn: Love, you know I never turn down a dare.

Rory: I know. Somehow, make your clothes look like the outfit Britney wears in Hit me Baby One More Timeand sing and dance the song.

Finn: Rory, love. That's just cruel, but I never turn down a dare.

Rory: This is definitely going to be a story to tell the kids.

Finn untucked his shirt, and tied it up in a girlie way. All of the people present were laughing hysterically.

**AN: Ok, I know it's a weird place to end, but I feel it's been long enough since I've updated. Read and Review as always. **


End file.
